Who Doesn't Live For Drama
by the.sky.is.the.limit
Summary: The Pretty Committee is back at OCD, how will they survive with the boys trying to steal the spotlight? And will Massie and Derrington ever get back together? Or will she still hate him for the infamous fight at Skye's party. R
1. Chapter 1

Octavian Country Day School

Auditorium

Tuesday, September 4th

8:30am

"Welcome students." Principal Burns said into the microphone. "I hope everyone had a great summer."

Massie Block, rolled her eyes. Her summer sucked, she spent the summer in the Hampton's like usually but Kendra and William decided that it would be nice to stay the whole summer there.

'Today is going to suck.' Massie thought, the boys were now officially students at OCD, and that meant Derrick Harrington; Massie total HART ex-boyfriend will be there. Massie sighed, she still of course wasn't over Derrick and was so confused about how he wasn't all over her yet. She got about ten times hotter over the summer, she grew about an inch, now making her total height 5'3, got a gorges tan, from sitting at the beach all summer, and her hair grew to about boob-length, she even got side bangs and a started curling her hair to add a cute little wave and flip.

"Ok students, please get your schedules and head to your homeroom for further instructions." Principal Burns said ending the short assembly.

Massie left the auditorium and pushed her way past a bunch of B-list girls and ugly boys to get to her schedule, when she realized that she hasn't seen any members of the PC yet, since everyone drove in separate cars to school today.

**MASSIE: WHERE IS EVRY1?**

**DYLAN: STARBUCK, WANT ANYTHING?**

**MASSIE: VENTI PUMPKIN SPICE FRAPPUCCION.**

**ALICIA: I'M AT STARBUCKS W. DYL.**

**CLAIRE: GETTING MY SCHEDUAL.**

**MASSIE: KRISTEN?**

**KRISTEN: GETTING MY SCHEDUAL ALSO.**

**MASSIE: K, LETS ALL MEET AT TABLE 18!**

Massie closed her cell phone and dropped it into her dark grey Gucci tote, she confidently walked over to the Cafe, now knowing that she still has her clique and Derrington was no where in sight she was so ready for grade 8.

"Ehmagawd, Mass I love your hair!" Someone squealed.

Massie knew that voice, she whipped around, "LEESH!"

"MASSIE!" Alicia squealed pulling Massie in a hug, "You look so ah-mazing, I love your hair like that, and your skirt is so cute!"

Massie looked down at her outfit, a light grey Cashmere sweater, dark wash True Religion mini skirt, and Dior suede dark grey ballet flats.

Massie smiled, "Thanks."

Alicia lead Massie over to where the rest of the clique was they all made up and greeted each other with hugs, and started telling stories about there summer. Alicia went to Spain, but visited another family than Nina's. Dylan interned for her mothers show. Kristen went to a soccer camp, and Claire hung around the Block estate swimming, taking bike rides, ect.

"Ehmagawd, Massie don't look now." Dylan warned.

Massie turned her head, and saw Derrington, Cam, Josh, Polvert and Kemp walking into the cafe.

Massie scowled, "why do they have to be here?"

"Um because we accidently flooded their school," Kristen laughed.

"Stupid Layne," Dylan rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Claire changed the subject, "let's got to our homerooms, I'm in 8D with Mr. LeBlanc."

"Ehmagawd, me too," Alicia air-clapped.

Kristen sighed, "I'm in 8C, with Mrs. Cooke"

"I'm in 8A, with Miss. Stone," Massie rolled her eyes, Miss. Stone was known for being really mean, "What about you Dyl?"

"Ehmagawd, I'm with you Mass!" Dylan chirped happily.

"Yay!" Smiled Massie, "We'll have to get seats together."

Octavian Country Day School

Miss. Stone's Classroom

Tuesday, September 4th

9:17 AM

"Massie! Dylan! You girls are late." Miss. Stone yelled as the girls walked in her class, two minutes after the bell.

"Yah, by like a minute." Dylan rolled her eyes.

"Ok, Dylan you can sit at the group with, Layne, Heather and Kemp," Miss. Stone pointed to the group with four desks pushed together to make a square. "And Massie you can sit with, Josh, Amanda and Derrick."

Massie shot Dylan a this-is-so-not-fair look, and walked over to the group. She couldn't believe it! She's sitting at a group with Josh Hotz, a not even C-lister Amanda Ross and worst of all, Derrick.

"Hey Massie, how was you're summer?" Asked Amanda annoyingly.

"Fine."

Josh looked at Derrick hoping for an answer about what's happening with Massie.

**Josh: Do u still lyk Mass?**

**Derrick: None of ur business.**

**Josh: So u do then!**

**Derrick: No.**

**Derrick: Well mayb a little.**

"Do not say a thing," Derrington said to Josh, leaving Massie and Amanda in the dark about what they were talking about.

**Josh: Mass, do u still lyk D?**

**Massie: Um y would I tell u! Ur 1 of his bff's.**

**Josh: Bcc I know 4 sure that he lyks you again.**

**Massie: So?**

**Massie: I'm still not tellin u. **

"Ok class," Miss. Stone directed, "here are your instructions, I'll pair a girl and a boy up and they will have to share lockers, and the girls help them find there way around. Ok?"

"Ok." The class responded.

"Amanda Ross, Doug Landsman, 1210. Morgan Riche, Kemp Hurley, 1211. Dylan Marvil, Cam Fisher, 1213. Layne Abeley, Josh Hotz, 1214. Massie Block, Derrick Harrington, 1215. Jordan Burns, Jake Sharpio, 1216. Pam Smalls, Billy Williams, 1217. Ashley Barrett, Phil Ryan, 1217. Olivia Ryan, Steven Walden, 1218. Samantha Jones, Curtis Smalls, 1219. Sarah Kimerman, William Field, 1220." Miss. Stone read off the piece of paper, "Ok go find your lockers."

Dylan immediately walked over to Massie, "Ehmagawd what are the odds your and Derrington got matched up!"

Massie rubbed her forehead, "I know."

"Well just try to get along with him maybe, you guys will get back together or something?" Dylan suggested.

"Ughh, I guess." Massie sighed.

Dylan smiled, "I think this year is going to be full of drama."

The reached their lockers and Massie opened hers and Derrick's hoping he won't show up, after what Josh texted her about, it couldn't make the day more stressful.

"Hey Block," Derrington just happened to pop up, waking Massie out of her deep thought.

"Since when do you talk to me?" Massie asked with tons of attitude.

"Oh my god, Massie. I'm sorry for calling you immure! I really missed not talking to you." Derrington sighed.

Massie rolled her eyes, "Are you really sorry?"

Derrick looked at her straight in the eyes, "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback:**

"_Hey Block," Derrington just happened to pop up, waking Massie out of her deep thought._

"_Since when do you talk to me?" Massie asked with tons of attitude. _

"_Oh my god, Massie. I'm sorry for calling you immure! I really missed not talking to you." Derrington sighed._

_Massie rolled her eyes, "Are you really sorry?"_

_Derrick looked at her straight in the eyes, "Yes."_

**End of Flashback.**

Octavian Country Day School

Miss. Stone's Class

Tuesday, September 4th

9:30 AM

Massie couldn't believe, Derrick Harrington, her ex-boyfriend who broke up with her in May, because apparently she was to immature. Was staring her right in the eyes and just asked her for her to forgive him. Massie couldn't stand to look at him anymore, she turned her head the other way.

"Block, look at me." Derrick pleaded, "I really am sorry, why won't you forgive me?"

"Ok Derrick! I get it! I forgive!" Massie screeched.

Derrington looked shocked, "Woah, no need to freak out."

"Derrick, I am not freaking out. I am showing you that I forgive you." Massie shot back.

"Well with that tone it really doesn't seem like you mean it." Derrick replied.

Massie rolled her eyes, "well how can you expect me to just be all buddy-buddy with you after you said those things to me."

Derrington rubbed his eyes, "Massie I really am sorry I was the immature one, I let a girl like you go, and Block you know how I feel about you. All summer those feeling never went away."

It was the first time Massie heard Derrick sound so serious. He must really want to be friends again thought Massie.

"Ok I forgive," Massie smiled, "but I'm not ready to get back together right yet."

Derrington looked a little glum, "ok I guess that's fine."

"Good."

Derrick put his arm around Massie and pulled her in to a hug, "It's good to have you back, Block."

Octavian Country Day School

The Café

Tuesday, September 4th

12:00 PM

Two classes passed by, and it was time for lunch. Thankfully all members in the Pretty Committee we're in last class together so they could text-gossip all class.

"So," Dylan said sitting down at table eighteen, "what was with that hug you and Derrington shared in Miss. Stone's class."

The Pretty Committee gasped.

"You and Derrick hugged," Alicia managed to say.

Massie reddened, "Well he asked me to forgive him, I said no, he told me his feelings for me never went away, I told him we could be friends. Just friends."

"Awhh!"

Massie smiled, "than he pulled me into a hug."

"Good thing the boy-fast is off," joked Claire.

Kristen, Dylan, Alicia, and Massie all looked at each other and laughed.

"Kuh-laire, you sound like a little boy-obsessed girl." Dylan laughed.

Claire shook her head trying not to laugh. She loved the Pretty Committee.

**Derrick: Mind if the boys & me sit with u & the gurlz?**

**Massie: Nope.**

"Hey guys, Derrington just texted me he asked if him and the boys could sit with us, is that ok?" Massie asked, waving her iPhone.

All the girls secretly wanted the boys to come but only Dylan had the nerve to admit it.

"YESSS," She burped.

"Hey Block," Derrington greeted, sliding into the booth next to Massie obviously.

"Hey Derrick." More than anything Massie wanted to slide in closer and kiss his cheek and for him to put his arm around her shoulder. But Massie couldn't let that happen. Not yet at least.

The PC eyed Massie and then turned to their own crushes.

"Cam," Claire asked scared of what he would say in return.

"Yah," He responded.

Claire took a deep breath, "I'm really sorry, I wasn't planning on looking threw your stuff, I just want to flirt and have fun and the notebook fell out and I got worried."  
"And when the notebook fell out you just had to look at it?" Cam said. This wasn't going to be easy.

Claire sighed, "Cam this is ridiculous, all I want is for us to be friends again!"

"Well Claire, it's hard for me to be friends with I snoop." Cam said and walked away.

Claire sunk down in the seat to sulk.

"Hey Dylan," Chris Polvert and Kemp Hurley said to Dylan

"Hi." Dylan responded coldly.

"Look Dylan," Chris started, "Kemp and I are really sorry for calling you a pig, the boys were ragging on us for liking a girl who acts like a dude."

Kemp nodded in agreement.

Dylan ran her fingers threw her curly red hair, "well I guess I can forgive you."

"Yes, it's so good, to be friends again." Chris said high-fiving Kemp.

The Block Estate

Massie's Room

Tuesday, September 4th

4:30 PM

"So much happened at school today," Alicia said in amazement.

"I know," Kristen agreed.

Claire sat on the purple rug in the middle of the floor, "did you and Derrick get back together Mass?"

Dylan snorted.

"Nope." Massie rolled her eyes.

Kristen plopped down at Massie's iMac, "I think you should."

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: DOES DERRICK LYK MASS?**

**FISHERBRO2: IDK? DOES MASSIE LYK HIM?**

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: I THINK BUT SHE'S NOT ADMITIN IT.**

**FISHERBRO2: SAME WITH D.**

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: INTERESTING..**

"Hey Mass, according to Cam Fisher, Derrington likes you." Kristen giggled.

The girls giggled and made "Ooooh" noises.

Massie looked at the glossy screen. "You told him that I may like him!!"

"Yes." Kristen said bravely.

"Why!" Massie cried.

Kristen closed the AIM application, "because I know you still like him."

"I don't though."

"Well I can't change the message now." Kristen rubbed her eyes.

**CAM: YAH I'M ALMOST POSITIVE HE LYKS HER.**

**KRISTEN: K.**

"Well just look at this text message," Kristen said handing Massie her Motorola Krzr.

Massie looked at the screen and frowned, "he's lying. I heard that he was all over

Duh-Livia Ryan over the summer."

"Point." Alicia raised a finger.

"But that was then this is now," Dylan added in.

Massie sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Hey Mass, according to Cam Fisher, Derrington likes you." Kristen giggled._

_The girls giggled and made "Ooooh" noises._

_Massie looked at the glossy screen. "You told him that I may like him!!"_

"_Yes." Kristen said bravely._

"_Why!" Massie cried._

_Kristen closed the AIM application, "because I know you still like him."_

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

Octavian Country Day School

The Café

Wednesday, September 5th

8:15 AM

After the long but interesting day yesterday, the Pretty Committee was happy to start a clean new day. Except the alpha Massie, who had her mind focused on a Derrick.

'Does he really like me,' She thought, 'will he ask me out?' The possibilities and answers were swirling through her mind.

"Hey Derrick, Cam, Chris." Alicia greeted as the boys stepped in the busy café.

"Hey Alicia." They responded.

Alicia giggled and whispered something in Derricks ear. Massie watched carefully trying to here a mumble of what Alicia was say. But no luck. Derrington smiled and blushed as Alicia finished whispering.

"I wonder what they are saying," Dylan nudged Kristen.

"I know," Kristen agreed, "lets ask Leesh when she comes back to the table."

Dylan nodded.

Massie couldn't take it any longer, she whipped out her cell.

**MASSIE: WHAT R U TALKING TO DERRICK ABOUT?!**

**ALICIA: NOTHING.**

**MASSIE: DON'T GIVE ME THAT ALICIA! U R GIGGLING HE'S SMILLING & BLUSHING.**

**ALICIA: I'LL TELL U AND THE PC LATER.**

**ALICIA: K?**

**MASSIE: WHATEVER.**

The bell rung and the PC and the boys headed to class. Massie, Alicia, and Dylan to art. Claire, Cam, and Derrick to health, and Kemp, Josh and Chris to music classes. Claire was ready to put her plan into action.

"Hey D, what's the status on you and Massie." Claire asked.

Derrington shrugged and mumbled, "I don't know."

"Do you still like her?" Claire and the rest of the Pretty Committee wanted them back together.

"Sorta." He mumbled, "but she doesn't really like me."

Cam butted in, "you should do something to get her back."

Claire nodded.

"Like what?" Derrick asked perking up.

Cam looked at Claire, hoping to find an idea.

"I don't know," Claire said still looking at Cam, "surprise her."

The Block Estate

Spa

Wednesday, September 5th

3:50 PM

Massie stepped out of the warm shower, she instructed to the girls that they must shower before the got in the hot tub, mostly because in the shower Massie could cry from stress and no one would tell. She slipped into her Lisa Curran bikini and a put on a pair of chunky flip flops and walked to the Jacuzzi. The rest of the PC was already in, gossiping secretly about Cam and Claire plan with Derrington.

"Are you getting in?" Claire asked Massie.

Massie held up her pointer finger, "One minute I have a message on my voicemail."

_'Hey Block, it's Derrick I was just calling to ask what our locker combination was again. Call me back.'_

Massie exhaled as she sat down in the throbbing hot water, in a instant she felt better, "so Leesh any new gossip?"

Alicia tapped her forehead then gasped, "ehmagawd yes! I know someone who's into Dylan!"

Everyone gasped!

"Who?!" Dylan asked excitedly.

Alicia smiled, "Brady Sherrad! He's new and a _soccer player._"

"He's new and knows Dylan already," Claire asked innocently.

Massie nodded, "everyone knows the Pretty Committee."

Dylan sighed, "I can't remember seeing him, show me tomorrow."

Massie smiled the Pretty Committee was almost back to normal. If everyone finds crushes soon, and we do something to prove we're alphas, everything will be perfect again.

"Oh and OCD is having a talent show! Girls only, to show the boys what talent everyone has around her." Alicia added.

"Ok Leesh 15 points for the Dyl thing and 7 for the talent show." Massie added her points into her PalmPilot.

"Mass you enter the talent show!" Claire suggested, "you're an amazing singer!"

Massie tapped her chin thinking about her idea.

"Yah!" The other girls added in.

"I'll think about."

The Guesthouse

Claire's Room

Monday, September 5th

5:30 PM

After an afternoon in at the spa with the Pretty Committee, Claire went back to the guest-house, to talk to Cam about the plan, while she waited for supper.

**ClaireBear: So do u no the plan?**

**Fisher2: Yah. U?**

**ClaireBear: Yup, so Friday Derrington knows what 2 do right?**

**Fisher2: Sent him an email w. the steps but I'll talk to him bout it 2mrrw. **

**ClaireBear: K. Massie has no clue about it :)**

**Fisher2: Haha! I can't wait:)**

"Claire supper!" Judi called up the stairs.

**ClaireBear: G2G moms calling 4 supper.**

**Fisher2: See yah Claire!**

Claire sighed, it's was great being friends with Cam again but, it's so hard not to act like she likes him when they're together.

The Fisher Home

Computer Room

Wednesday, September 5th

5:33 PM

At the Fisher home Cam was feeling the same way as Claire.

"So, did you figure out the Claire thing yet?" Harris asked.

Cam and his brother were really close and shared they're problems, it was pretty easy for Harris but a bit difficult for Cam to open up.

Cam sighed, "not yet, I want to make sure she really likes me, before I make my move."

"Yah, so you don't risk getting rejected," Harris nodded.

"Exactly."

"Well just go on with the Derrick plan, and maybe after that invite her over or something," Harris suggested.

"I'll remember that." Cam nodded.

Octavian Country Day School

The Announcement Room

Thursday, September 6th

8:15 AM

"Remember OCD students that tomorrow at 5 p.m., we will be holding a talent show, it will be over at 7 and the cost is 6 dollars! I encourage students to sign up, we still have 3 openings." Alicia announced, "This has been Alicia Rivera for OCD's morning announcements saying I heart you!"

Before leaving, Alicia copied a version of the list of people entering the talent show to show Massie her competition.

_Olivia Ryan-Jokes_

_Layne Albeley-Science expirement_

_open_

_Heather Cooper-Flute_

_open_

_Kathy Richard-Dancing_

_Casey Lyons-Singing_

_open_

_Kathryn Wilson-Dancing_

_Massie Block-Singing._

_Hey! Please remember to **REVIEW**! I really would like to know what you think and if I get 10 reviews I'll post faster because **CHAPTER FOUR** is already written._ ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! They're all so sweet! :) Anyway check out this chapter. Hope you like it! _

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Oh and OCD is having a talent show! Girls only, to show the boys what talent everyone has around here." Alicia added._

"_Ok Leesh 15 points for the Dyl thing and 7 for the talent show." Massie added her points into her Palm-Pilot._

"_Mass you should enter the talent show!" Claire suggested, "you're an amazing singer!"_

_Massie tapped her chin thinking about her idea._

"_Yah!" The other girls added in._

"_I'll think about."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Octavian Country Day School

The Café

Thursday, September 6th

8:30 AM

"Hey Mass, check out your competition," Alicia said giving her the sheet.

Massie laughed, "Duh-livia Ryan is telling jokes!"

Dylan grabbed the sheet and irrupted with laughter.

Table 18 was full of laughter and everyone in the café just watched jealously, everyone of them would die to be in the PC.

"What's so funny?" Derrington asked scooting in next to Massie.

Kristen handed him the sheet.

"Wow you are so going to win," He laughed.

Cam looked at Claire, she was so pretty when she laughs, he thought.

"What song are you going to sing," Josh asked Massie.

Massie smiled faded, "EHMAGAWD! I never even thought of that!"

Josh laughed, "the show is tomorrow night."

"I know!" Massie cried, "what am I going to do."

"Tell jokes," Dylan joked.

Everyone started laughing again.

"It's not funny I need a song!" Massie wailed.

"It's ok Block, you'll think of something, you always make up those comebacks instantly this should be easy." Derrington said trying to help.

Cam nodded, "just listen to music all night."

"Have you ever heard Casey Lyons sing," Claire asked curiously.

Dylan laughed, "wasn't she the one who would sing in the bathroom in grade 6?"

Kristen nodded, "Ehmagawd yes! Mass called her like toilet stinker for like 3 months after we first heard her."

Everyone laughed.

"Hey Claire can we talk for a minute," Alicia asked Claire.

"Uhh sure," Claire agreed following Alicia to the vending machines so they could talk in private.

"Kay what's going on with you and Cam," Alicia questioned when she was sure no one could over hear.

Claire reddened, "Um nothing."

Alicia rolled her eyes, "come awn Kuh-laire like I'd believe that."

Claire sighed. She'd have to tell Alicia.

"Well me and Cam have a plan to get Derrington and Massie back together," Claire admitted, "but you cannot tell anyone!"

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia air-clapped, "I've been trying to make up a plan to!"

Claire smiled.

"Can I help," Alicia asked hopefully.

"Sure," Claire gave in, "here's the plan.

Octavian Country Day School

Miss Stones Classroom

Thursday, September 6th

9:14 AM

"We're early," Dylan laughed.

Massie giggled, "I know."

"I can't believe how mad Miss Stones was yesterday like you were late by a minute," added Cam.

Derrington nodded.

"Hey Josh, do you still like Alicia," asked Dylan.

Josh made a weird face, "I never liked Alicia."

**Massie: Uh-oh btr not tell Leesh..**

**Dylan: I no!**

Kemp laughed, "Josh likes-"

"Don't say it," Josh interrupted him.

"Everyone take there seats," Miss Stone said entering the classroom.

Massie dug her iPhone out of her white Versace purse and waved it under her desk.

**Massie: I think Josh lyks you..**

**Dylan: OMG!**

**Dylan? about Leesh?**

**Massie: Well just act normal unless he asks out then u tell Leesh.**

**Dylan: K.**

"Who are you texting," whispered Derrington.

"Dylan," Massie whispered-replied.

Derrick smiled and laughed.

"What do you find so hilarious Mr. Harrington." Miss Stones asked annoyed, "would you like to spend the rest of the class in the hall?"

"Uhh N-"

Miss Stones opened the door, "to late."

Octavian Country Day School

Miss. Stones Classroom

Thursday, September 6th

9:45 AM

"Miss. Stones," Massie raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss. Block."

Massie held in her giggles, "can I go to the washroom."

"Err, I guess that would be ok." Miss. Stones said confused.

"Block!" Derrington said in shock as Massie stepped into the hall.

"Hey!"

Derrick laughed, "what did you do to get sent out here."

"Nothing," Massie giggled, "I wanted to see you."

Derrick smiled as Massie sat down beside him, "Why?"

"I couldn't handle 15 more minutes with out you," Massie joked.

"Oh really," Derrington went along with it.

Massie laughed, "your a goober."

"A goober?" He laughed.

"Yes, a goober."

Derrington leaned in to kiss her.

Massie backed away, "Derrick, come awn I told you yesterday about this."

"I know Block. It's just so hard I really like you."

Massie rubbed her eyes she was about to cry, "I like you to Derrick but it's to stressful."

Derrick couldn't stand this, "Block I'm sorry."

He pulled her into a hug and Massie rested her head against his chest and cried not caring what she looked like, no one could see her, and then bell rung and everyone entered the halls, seeing Massie and Derrington.

"Um Massie," Dylan said as soon as she saw them, "people are staring."

Massie and Derrington stood up.

"Ehmagawd Massie!" Dylan cried, "what's wrong."

Massie shook her head saying there was nothing wrong.

"Well lets go to next class," Derrick suggested feeling uncomfortable

Dylan rolled her eyes, "tell Mr. Ron we'll be late."

Dylan and Massie walked to the girls bathroom and locked the door, "ok now tell me what's wrong Massie."

Massie sniffed, "Derrington! It's so stressful I like him but it's so confusing."

"Oh I get it," Dylan nodded, "your scared of what'll happen if you get back together."

Massie nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Here we'll wash you face, redo your makeup and you'll be perfect again," Dylan suggested.

Massie handed Dylan her purse.

"Cute outfit by the way," Dylan smiled, "I think it deserves a 10."

**PREVIEW OF CHAPT. 5:**

"_And to wrap up our show," Gina yelled into the microphone, "Here is Massie Block!"_

_The crowd screamed._

_Massie checked her outfit one last time, then walked onto the stage. 'Tonight is going to rock.' She thought as she grabbed the mic._

**END OF PREVIEW**

_Haha did I get you excited for the next chapter? I need a song for Massie to sing so post your ideas in a review please. ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Thanks for the suggestions and nice reviews! Hope you like this chapter! The talent show is here!_

**FLASHBACK:**

_Massie laughed, "your a goober."_

"_A goober?" He laughed_

"_Yes a goober."_

_Derrington leaned into kiss her._

_Massie backed away, "Derrick, come awn I told you yesterday about this."_

"_I know Block. It's just so hard I really like you."_

_Massie rubbed her eyes she was about to cry, "I like you to Derrick but it's to stressful."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Octavian Country Day School

Front Entrance

Thursday, September 6th

3:15 PM

"Can't wait to hear you sing tomorrow Massie," A b-lister said as she walked out of the school.

"Yah, me too." One of her friends added.

Massie rolled her eyes at the LBRs, "thanks."

"Did you figure out a song yet, Mass?" Asked Claire.

Massie shock her head no.

"That sucks," Huffed Kristen.

Massie jumped up and down not caring how much of an LBR she looked like, she already acted like and LBR today crying on Derrington's shoulder.

"Are you cold," A familiar voice echoed.

The Pretty Committee turned to see who was talking to Massie.

_Derrington._ Why does he always seem to pop up when Massie is thinking about him it's like he had a censor.

Massie nodded.

"Here take my jacket," Derrington said handing her his Tomahawks jacket, with D. Harrington on the shoulder and on the chest.

The PC eyed Massie looking to see her reaction.

"Are you sure you don't want it," Massie asked. She could feel herself blushing.

Derrington shook his head, brown eyes sparkling, "it's ok, I'll get it from you later."

Massie grabbed the jacket and zipped it up all the way, "thanks."

"No problem," He wiggled his butt.

The Pretty Committee laughed.

"Just like old times," Claire muttered under her breath.

Dylan studied Claire, "what did you say."

"Uhh nothing."

Dylan turned her attention back to her cell phone.

**Dylan: Ooh Derrington luvs Massie! 3**

**Alicia: Ha Mass can't believe he gave u his soccer jacket!**

**Claire: I think it's cute. :)**

**Kristen: I agree Claire I want Mass and D back 2gether.**

**Massie: Will u guys shut up! Already we're not getting back 2gther. **

**Dylan: Yet that is. ;)**

**Claire: Good 1 Dyl.**

**Massie: W/e! **

"What's with you and text messaging Block," joked Derrick.

Massie laughed, "you can have private conversations with out anyone in your business."

"Oh so you were talking about me," He wiggled his butt again.

Massie snickered, "no it was the PC talking about ugh clothes!"

"Oh."

Massie nodded, "oh there's Isaac got to go."

"Talk to you later," Derrick waved bye.

"See yah."

"Mass, you and Derrick need to get back together," Kristen whined.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" Everyone yelled.

"And he likes you and you ah-viously like him," Claire added.

Alicia smiled, "I agree with Claire."

Massie whined, "but it's stressful to be with him."

"That was in grade seven, you were all about playing mind games, just be fun and neutral, like you are now." Kristen said wisely.

Massie rubbed her forehead, "you guys are stressing me out, I need to focus on the talent show."

"Just sing like _Teardrops on my Guitar, _by Taylor Swift or something," suggested Claire.

"Or a fun song like _Crushcrushcrush_ by Paramore," Added Dylan.

Kristen snapped her fingers, "I have the perfect song!"

"Spill," Massie practically screamed.

The Block Estate

Massie's Room

Thursday, September 6th

7:15 PM

Massie sat at her iMac, reading over the lyrics to the song Kristen suggested. They we're a little dark but seemed all right. She download the song, listening to it and singing along. It didn't seem to hard to memorize. Once she was sure she got the lyrics perfect she signed into AIM.

**SHORTZ4LIFE: HEY BLOCK.**

**MASSIEKUR: HEY D. ? IS UP?**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: O N2M WBU?**

**MASSIEKUR: PRACTICING 4 THE SHOW 2MORROW.**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: SO U FOUND A SONG?**

**MASSIEKUR: YAH KRISTEN SUGGESTED IT. IT'S SEEMS ALRIGHT.**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: THAT'S GOOD. R U EXCITED?**

**MASSIEKUR: SORTA EXCITED SORTA NERVOUS ;).**

**MASSIEKUR: WELL I'M GOING TO GO PRACTICE SOME MORE.**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: LATER.**

The Block Estate

Massie's Room

Friday, September 7th

7:20 AM

"Massie time to wake up," Kendra's voice came over the intercom.

Massie yawned, "Kay mom."

Massie walked into her closet, she had blow-dried and curled her hair last night so all she had to do was pick out the perfect outfit that said I'm-so-ready-for-tonight-even-though-it's-5-hours-away.

She looked threw Cashmere sweaters, Sevens jeans, Alice Olivia mini dresses, but nothing stood out, but then something caught Massie's eye. The purple Rachel Pally jersey dress, Derrick bought her a month before they broke up. Massie grabbed off the plastic hanger, and found a Nina Ricci cropped v-neck vest. All she need now was accessories and a cute pair of matching shoes. She decided on her black Frye open-toed flats the arrived from late last night, and simple black bracelets.

Massie rated herself, she personally thought she was a 9.8, and hoped that was what the Pretty Committee would rate her as. Massie confidently walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast before meeting Claire inside the Range Rover.

"Hey Claire," Massie greeted as she stepped into the car.

"Ehmagawd! Massie I love that dress!" Claire giggled.

Massie smiled, "Thanks, I love that Missoni knit sweater! Was it left over from Dial L?"

Claire nodded and blushed. "Yah, they gave it to me."

"Are you ever going to use the money you have from it," asked Massie curiously.

Claire laughed, "I'm saving it. So I can buy some cute clothes every once in a while."

"Massie you're wearing Derricks coat again," smile Claire.

Massie blushed, "I know."

Octavian Country Day School

Computer Lab

Friday, September 7th

2:10 PM

"Ugh! This class makes me feel like an LBR," complained Massie.

None of the PC members were in this class with her so Massie chose to sit next to Polvert and Cam.

Chris laughed, "nice Massie."

"Are you and Derrington going out again?" Cam asked curiously.

Massie rolled her eyes, "I'm sure if we were he'd tell you."

"Well why'd he give you his jacket," question Polvert.

"Ugh, because he thought I needed."

Cam laughed, "well you guys should get back together."

"EHMAGAWD! Why does everyone keep saying that!" Massie screeched.

Everyone looked at her, and Massie gave them a whatever-I'm-still-cooler-than-you look.

Octavian Country Day School

The Auditorium; Backstage

Friday, September 7th

4:49 PM

"Ehmagawsh! Are you so excited for tonight?" Kristen asked Massie as she entered the room.

Massie turned around from the full-length mirror to see her friends walking entering the room also. She saw Alicia carrying a bouquet of red black and white roses.

"What's with the flowers," Massie squinted.

Alicia blinked, "oh someone told us to give them to you."

Massie took the roses from her and searched for a card.

"Who are they from?"

"We don't know," Alicia admitted, "they were left on my porch with a card saying please give to Massie."

Massie sighed. Who could they be from.

"Welcome OCD students and guests," Principle Burns said into the microphone, "tonight is our first-annual talent show. To take over the show here is Gina Cannes."

"Thanks you Principle Burns, to start of the night we have Olivia Ryan telling us some jokes,' Gina golf clapped and the lights dimmed.

Olivia stepped onto the stage and the spot light hit her. She began telling the most stupidest knock-knock jokes and yo mama jokes. When she left the stage everyone laughed at her dumbness.

The rest of the students performed their acts. It was the second last performance and Massie was getting ready. She checked her outfit, with help of the Pretty Committee, Massie chose a black sparkly halter mini dress, and black patent leather Dior 3-inch pumps.

"That was Kathryn Wilson everybody," Gina said clapping.

Kathryn bowed and the audience clapped.

"And to wrap up our show," Gina yelled into the microphone, "here is Massie Block."

The crowd screamed.

Massie checked her outfit one last time, then walked onto the stage. 'Tonight is going to rock.' She thought as she grabbed the mic.

"Hey Everyone," Massie said loudly, "tonight I am going to sing _When it Rains_ by Paramore."

The lights dimmed and the music started to play. The spot light shined on Massie and she started to sing.

_And when it rains,_

_On this side of town it touches, everything._

_Just say it again and mean it._

_We don't miss a thing._

_You made yourself a bed_

_At the bottom of the blackest hole _

_And convinced yourself that_

_It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_Oh, oh, I need the ending._

_So why can't you stay_

_Just long enough to explain?_

_And when it rains,_

_Will you always find an escape?_

_Just running away,_

_From all of the ones who love you,_

_From everything._

_You made yourself a bed_

_At the bottom of the blackest hole _

_And you'll sleep 'til May_

_And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore_

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_And oh, oh, I need the ending._

_So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

_Take your time._

_Take my time._

_Take these chances to turn it around. _

_Take these chances, we'll make it somehow_

_And take these chances to turn it around. _

_Just turn it around._

_Oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_Oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_Oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_Oh, oh I need an ending._

_So why can't you stay_

_Just long enough to explain?_

_You can take your time, take my time._

The crowd screamed as Massie finished the song. They loved her. She returned the mic to the stand and smiled proudly. "Thank you everyone." She said, bowed, smiled, and left the stage to meet up with her friends.

_Hope you like it! Remember to review and if you never heard of the song check it out on YouTube or download it! It's awesome! __:D_


End file.
